Mammography procedures have become an important tool in the early diagnosis and effective treatment of breast cancer. To obtain the greatest benefit from this--and other--sophisticated technology, however, hospitals must seek to encourage prospective patients to take advantage of them by making their use as pleasant, or at minimum as least objectionable, as possible. To achieve this goal, some hospitals have instituted Patient Awareness Programs. These programs address the human side of the hospital experience by interviewing patients, identifying situations which the patients find personally objectionable, and taking the steps necessary to resolve the problem situations.
The present invention arose from a patient awareness program investigation into mammography examinations. This investigation revealed that patients undergoing such examinations usually wore either standard hospital gowns, which required the patient to expose herself from the waist up before and during the examination, or disposable paper vests which did little to preserve the privacy and dignity of the patient. In short, this research identified a need for a garment, specifically designed for use during mammography procedures or the like, which would be modest, comfortable, and attractive. Notwithstanding this need, applicants found no such garment available. An object of the present invention is, accordingly, to provide a modest and comfortable cape for use during mammography procedures and the like.